


1000 Dollar

by Jerana



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Daddy Kink, Dominant Bucky Barnes, Humiliation, M/M, Mob Boss Bucky Barnes, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex Cam worker, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Submissive Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerana/pseuds/Jerana
Summary: Camboy Steve does a huge mistake and meets with one of his viewers, Bucky, who isn't only the most handsome man Steve had ever seen, but also the most dangerous person in New York. If Steve could only resist his charm.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 41
Kudos: 452





	1000 Dollar

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to a new story. I'm back to writing Stucky again. I hole you enjoy it <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> (PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE never meet alone with strangers from the internet, ty)

_1000 Dollar?_ Steve choked when he saw the amount of money ‘CallMeDaddy’ had donated a few seconds ago. It must have looked bizarre. He had just deepthroated his favorite dildo, four inches long with a slight curve to the right, without even coughing once and the only evidence of his hard work had been a tear that ran down his chin. But a simple donation was enough for him to lose it and he choked on air. Amazing.

“I think you’ve made a mistake, Daddy.” Steve was a good boy, he would send the money back if the man had accidentally added a zero too much, but the amused comment of ‘CallMeDaddy’ freaked him out even more. 

_Don’t worry your pretty little head, Sugar. Just ride your black toy and I’ll give you another thousand._

And Steve, the selfless boy that he was, obeyed immediately and moaned when he felt the tip of the black toy breaching his rim. The chat was going crazy. Messages were flying in, a few obscene, a few lovely, and Steve smiled while he let out the loudest moan of the day so far. It might have even been his donator’s username, but the pleasure of being stretched open clouded his mind. 

Steve felt wanted. He loved the attention of others, loved their filthy comments and encouraging messages, but what he loved even more was the money. There was no shame in being a camboy, especially because his job paid extraordinary well, and Steve enjoyed every second of it. It was people like ‘CallMeDaddy’ that made his job even more fun.

Exactly as promised, the man sent him more money, and Steve’s eyes rolled back when he heard the incoming donation sound. The thought of being wanted made his body burn and he whimpered when the next thrust hit his sweet spot full force. He definitely had to thank the man properly. 

Although Steve would love to go on, he pulled out the dildo reluctantly and turned around until he was kneeling in front of the camera, his knees spread. It was too early to come just yet, so he forced his body to calm down and focused on his chat again. 

_So beautiful, Sugar. Such a greedy little boy. Feel free to moan Bucky when you come._

Bucky, huh. There was something about ‘CallMeDaddy’ that drew Steve in. It might have been the money, but there was more, a certain self-confident attitude that made his legs shake and his hole twitch. In his imagination, the man was huge, broad shoulders and a confident smirk, everything Steve was crazy for. 

When Steve closed his eyes he could almost imagine Bucky was the only one in the chat, watching him intrigued while Steve squirmed on the bed. Suddenly, he wanted the man so badly that he sobbed about the feeling of being empty and fumbled blindly for the toy to press it back in. Don’t get him wrong, Steve _was_ a needy bottom, but today he craved it even more, crying out Bucky’s name when the plastic tip grazed his sweet spot. 

Usually, Steve followed the chat closely, trying to focus on the suggestions of his viewers during getting off. He moaned their names, shifted his body when they asked for it, and gave them the best view possible. Today, however, Steve saw nothing but Daddy’s comments standing out of the blur of his chat and he lost his control how he usually only lost it outside of his streams. 

_I’ve never seen you so wrecked before, Sugar. Am I doing this to you? Is my money making your pretty little cock leak and your hungry hole throb? Spread your legs for me, Sugar. Show me how beautiful you look when you come._

To Steve’s own embarrassment, this was it. He came screaming, crying out Bucky’s name mixed with praises of how good his Daddy felt inside of him. His body was twitching for minutes and he was close to passing out. Steve was used to coming back to himself quickly after an orgasm, so he could say goodbye to his viewers and shut down the stream, but today he had to force himself to get up already. 

His outro was shaky, he stared at the camera with a blissed-out expression and a dopey smile while he thanked all of them for their time and money. When the cam was finally turned off, Steve fell back on the mattress, not even caring that he laid in his own spunk. There was something about ‘CallMeDaddy’ that could get pretty dangerous. 

~*~

Steve lasted twelve hours before he sent Bucky the first private message. It would have been even less, but after the mind-blowing orgasm, he had slept eight hours straight, and now he was exceptionally rested. He wasn’t really sure if Bucky would reply, but it was worth a shot.

 **SweetBoy:** Hey, Bucky. I just wanna say ty for the money again :)

Immediately after he had pressed send, Steve got nervous. What if Bucky didn’t want to message him? What if he only wanted to watch him during his streams? But his worries were unnecessary because the reply came not even ten minutes later.

 **CallMeDaddy:** Hey, Sugar. You’re welcome. Your performance was extraordinary yesterday. Tell me, did you think about Daddy when you came on your cute little toy?

Even though Steve was used to filthy comments, he still blushed. There was just something about Bucky that made him feel like a bashful virgin and he could feel his cock twitch when he thought about the other man. Deciding Bucky had earned a treat, Steve opened his camera and took a picture of himself, pouting and blushing in lingerie. He pressed send before he could change his mind. 

**CallMeDaddy:** Oh, Sugar. Is this just for me? Am I the only one seeing this picture?

 **SweetBoy:** Only you, Daddy <3

 **CallMeDaddy:** God, you drive me crazy, Steve. I want to meet you and fuck you in my bed until you’re screaming on my cock. Imagine what it would feel like, squirming on a real cock instead of your plastic ones.

 _Oh, god._ Steve could feel his erection growing at rapid speed and he whimpered at the thought of being alone in his apartment, empty and yearning for a man he didn’t know. His behavior was reckless, he shouldn’t even talk to his viewers in private, but his sanity was washed away by the need to be claimed. Still, there was nothing that could justify his next action.

 **SweetSugar:** Do you live close to New York? Do you want to meet me someday?

As soon as he read the message again, Steve paled. He hadn’t only asked a stranger to meet him, he had also told him the city he lived in. His hands started to sweat and he tried to delete the message before Bucky would see it, but no such luck. The man was faster. 

**CallMeDaddy:** I feel honored that you offer to meet me, Sugar, but you should be more careful on the internet. Not everyone respects your wishes and limits. Still, I can’t say no to the offer. I’m dreaming about meeting you for weeks, Stevie. What do you think about meeting me at the Italian restaurant on the corner of the 5th and 57th? 

He could still back out. He could just apologize, thank Bucky for his money and tell him his behavior had been reckless, but Steve had always been too naive. Blended by arousal, attraction and the simple need to be wanted, he signed his potential downfall.

 **SweetSugar:** Can I meet you there tomorrow 7pm?

 **CallMeDaddy:** I would be honored, Sugar. I’ll wear a red tie. 

What had he done?

~*~

The restaurant Bucky had suggested wasn’t hard to find. From the outside, it looked pretty normal, maybe a little fancier than Steve was used to. He looked down, insecure about his chosen clothes. Sure, the blue pants hugged his ass deliciously and the white shirt showed off his lean body, but he didn’t wear a tie or a suit jacket. Before he could second guess his clothes, or even second guess the whole meeting, Steve opened the door. 

As soon as he entered the restaurant, Steve’s nervousness came back full force. He had expected a busy restaurant on a Friday evening, but there was only a single table in the middle of the room. Two men with heavy guns stood in the corner while a third man sat on one of the two chairs next to the table. He smiled gently at Steve. 

Steve had never seen a man more beautiful in his entire life. He had a handsome face, a strong jawline, and eyes so piercingly blue that Steve’s legs started to tremble. His body was packed with tons of tons of solid muscles, straining the black suit that he wore. Everything of the man screamed dominance and Steve had to fight the urge to fall to his knees. His gaze wandered lower, over the blood-red tie down to the thick thighs and the bulge in the middle of his pants. Was the man hard? 

Steve shook his head to get his sanity back, but every time his gaze fell onto the man’s lap, Steve saw himself bouncing on it. Wasn’t he concerned about something a few seconds ago?

“Before you panic, Sugar, let me explain.” Definitely Bucky. “Do you know my complete name?” Steve shook his head, still distracted from the view in front of him. “My name is James Buchanan Barnes, but my friends call me Bucky.”

 _James Buchanan Barnes._ There was something familiar about it and Steve needed a second before his eyes widened in shock. Oh god, he was alone in a room with the head of New York’s mafia. The panic from before couldn’t be compared with the fear he felt now. He should have known that meeting with a stranger who watched his streams and donated tons of money wasn’t a good idea, but there was nothing he could do now besides run. He took a step back, slowly, hoping Bucky wouldn’t notice, but of course, the mob boss did.

“Steve, please don’t run. I won’t hurt you. Just take a seat.”

Whatever his mother had taught Steve, self-preservation wasn’t it. He was drawn in by the man’s command, his head nodding automatically while his legs brought him closer to the dangerous man. He took a seat, wide-eyed and scared, but nevertheless, he didn’t run. 

“I don’t hurt just anyone who didn’t hurt my family first,” Bucky told him with a smile and even though Steve had nothing but his word, he visibly relaxed. “I’ve watched your streams for months, Sugar. Seeing such a beautiful and delicate thing made me want more, Steve. I could have taken you months ago, but I didn’t want to validate your trust.”

Steve swallowed and nodded slowly. That made sense, but he still wasn’t sure if being in the same room with New York’s mob boss was a good idea. Still, there was something about Bucky that pulled him in and he couldn’t run. On the contrary, he had to force himself not to climb in Bucky’s lap. 

“What do you wanna eat, Sugar?” Bucky asked and pushed the menu closer to him. Steve picked it up reluctantly and opened the first page, only to realize that the words blurred in front of his eyes. He couldn’t concentrate on food right now.

“Can you order?” Steve’s voice was still shaking a little, but it was stronger than he had dreaded. 

A pleased smile spread on Bucky’s face and Steve could see a hungry spark in the man’s eyes. Fuck, he hadn’t thought about the submissive aspect of the question and now he got paid back with an aroused Mob boss and his own twitching cock in his tight pants. Steve blushed. 

“Oh, Sugar,” Bucky purred while he licked his lips. “Don’t do this to me. I want to get to know you, want to take your fear away and not fuck you in the middle of a restaurant.” Steve blushed even more. “Lovely.”

 _You know what? Screw it._ Steve decided just in this moment that would make the best out of the situation. Bucky didn’t make any attempts to kill him and even if he’d change his mind, Steve couldn’t stop him anyway. The mobster was friendly, attentive, and head-spinning hot and it would be a shame if Steve would pass the opportunity to get a good fuck. Regardless of whose cock he was riding in the end. 

So Steve played nice, trying to forget that the man in front of him was the most dangerous person in New York. He enjoyed the meal, enjoyed the conversation, and to his own horror, Steve realized that spending time with the Mob boss was quite fun. Steve talked about his friend and his mother, his college classes and his job. Bucky, on the other hand, talked about his childhood and everything he wanted to do to Steve in bed. They didn’t mention Bucky’s job once and after some time had passed, Steve saw him as nothing but a beautiful man. His cock was almost constantly throbbing in his pants. 

~*~

When the dessert came, Steve was already pleasantly full, but he couldn’t resist the homemade vanilla ice cream Bucky had ordered for him. It was delicious, melting on his tongue and Steve couldn’t stop the small moan that escaped him. He looked up, spoon still in his mouth, hoping that Bucky hadn't noticed but the burning gaze was proof enough. 

“Do you do this on purpose, Sugar?” Bucky growled, his hands clenched to fists. “If you wanna get fucked, tell Daddy and stop sucking on your spoon like a little whore.”

 _God. How did Bucky know humiliation gets him going?_ The little moan turned into a choked sob and suddenly, Steve was squirming on his chair. He hadn’t wanted to rile the man up with his little stunt, but now that he saw the raw hunger in Bucky’s eyes, he didn’t want to hold back either. Just like during his streams, Steve lost his insecurities and only his neediness stayed behind.

“Daddy, I feel so empty without something in my hole. Can you please help me? I need it.”

Bucky growled ferally. He pushed back his chair, stood up, and longed over the table, lifting Steve into his arms. Steve squealed in surprise and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s broad shoulders, his legs crossed behind the muscular back. Fuck, there was a huge bulge pressed against his ass. Steve whimpered when he realized Bucky hadn’t even been hard when Steve had ogled his pants earlier. He was way bigger. Whatever he had expected, the reality was a pleasant surprise. 

Steve moaned and wiggled in Bucky’s arms, his body rubbing against the other man’s cock. It felt so good, and Steve couldn’t think about anything else than the thick cock, splitting him open. Maybe he would be allowed to ride him? Or maybe Bucky would put him on all fours, fuck him like the eager little whore Steve was.

“Sugar, stop moving,” Bucky’s voice was deep but firm, leaving Steve no other option than to obey. “I’m so close to taking you on the table. Let me get you out of here.”

Knowing that Bucky was losing it because of him made Steve preen in happiness. Some grinding, a few heated gazes and New York’s most dangerous man could only think about burying himself inside of Steve. The feeling was heady, and Steve forced his body to stay still. He wanted to show Bucky he was worth it, wanted to show him that he could be a good buy, even though his hole was crying for his Daddy.

“Daddy.” 

Steve couldn’t stop the word from coming out and he hid his face against Bucky’s shoulder afterward. This couldn’t be true, he couldn’t be that easy, even though Bucky was his walking fantasy. Every rational thought, every ounce of self-preservation, and every little doubt was washed away, replaced by an urgent need that made him go with Bucky voluntarily. 

He didn’t protest when Bucky carried him to a fancy car, black with bulletproof glass; he didn’t protest when a driver took them to an unfamiliar location. Fuck, Steve didn’t even try to argue when Bucky pulled him out of the car in front of the biggest mansion Steve had ever seen. Instead, he clung to Bucky’s chest, whimpering while Bucky walked upstairs, opening the door to an extravagant bedroom. 

When Bucky let him down in the middle of a huge four-poster bed, Steve’s head finally started to clear a little and his doubts came back full force. What was he doing here? Bucky was a criminal and he had rubbed himself all over the man like a needy little whore. Looks aren't everything and even though it was easy to talk to Bucky, they hadn’t even talked about his job yet. What was such a rich man even wanting from Steve?

Bucky seemed to sense his distress. “Hey, Steve.” Although he was still hard as a rock in his pants, the urgency disappeared and he pulled the distressed blonde on his lap. “Have you changed your mind? That’s fine. Nothing has to happen today.”

There was no guarantee that Bucky spoke the truth, so Steve watched him disbelieving, trying not to show how much the innocent touch soothed him. Sitting on Bucky’s lap felt amazing, protective and anchoring, but it made him forget that the man was the real threat here.

“What do you wanna do to me?”

Bucky chuckled slightly and pressed an innocent kiss on Steve’s hair. “Everything you allow me, Sugar. I can force you on your knees, eat your tight little hole until you’re screaming. I can fuck you open slowly, show you something bigger than the toys you’re experimenting with. But I can also cuddle you in my lap and watch TV. It’s up to you, Sugar.”

Steve hesitated. The truth is, he wanted to be fucked. Slowly, he started to believe that Buck wouldn't kill him. Whatever the man did during work, he wouldn’t kill innocent little twinks, but Steve felt still bad about wanting it so much. He had always been a needy person, there was a reason he had started streaming a few years back, but the desire had never been so overwhelming as it was with Bucky. What if he would lose himself in it?

“Let’s make a deal, Sugar. You can always back out, all right? Just say ‘red’ and I’ll stop everything we’re doing. What do you think?”

Steve nodded slowly. Yes, that would work. Bucky had already shown that he would stop, even when his own pleasure was neglected, and Steve trusted himself enough to safeword if Bucky went too far. The smile he got in return for his trust was beautiful and finally, Steve’s doubts shut down for the evening. He could ponder about his decision again tomorrow.

Bucky pulled him closer so their chests touched. His hand wandered over Steve’s body, caressing his arms, his back, his shoulders until it was finally tangled in the blonde’s hair. Steve moaned when a firm grip forced his head to fall back, and he moaned again when wet lips touched his for the first time. 

In movies, first kisses were romantic, chaste and sweet, a symbol of how much two people cared for each other, but Steve’s reality was the complete opposite. Bucky’s lips were rough, sucking on Steve’s and he felt a nibble of teeth on his lower lip, coaxing him to open his mouth. As soon as Steve gave him permission to come in, Bucky took over.

He plundered every inch of Steve’s mouth, biting, sucking, and bruising his lips until they were swollen, glistening with their shared spit. It was no nice kiss, it was punishing and dominant, a sign of Bucky’s control over him and Steve loved nothing more than giving in, letting the man take over.

His cock was twitching in his tight pants every time Bucky bit on his lips and he moaned from the obscene noises that they made. Bucky was still gripping his hair, was still forcing Steve to take him and when a hand on his jaw forced Steve to stay still, the first pathetic whine left his lips. 

The sound was fueling Bucky’s arousal even more and Steve could feel him twitch against his ass. “God, Sugar, you’re so needy,” Bucky said after he’d pulled back reluctantly, leaving Steve’s lips glistening and his eyes rolling back in a fucked-out expression. “Such a cock hungry little whore. Come on, baby. Take off your clothes. Show Daddy what he’s working with.” 

Steve whimpered when he climbed off Bucky’s lap, his pants already halfway undone. He couldn’t wait to be close to the man again, eager for anything Bucky would give him, but when he had taken his pants and shirt off, Bucky stopped him from stripping completely. 

“Do you want to kill me?” Bucky’s gaze was fixed on the pastel blue panties that barely covered Steve’s crotch and he opened his own zipper, pulling out the huge erection Steve had only felt before. “Look at me, look at what you’re responsible for.”

Bucky didn't even need to ask him because Steve was staring at his cock anyway. It was a vision, so much bigger than Steve’s, with an angry red tip that screamed for someone to lick on it. Steve didn’t even hear anymore that he was moaning, he didn’t even notice that he started to drool, eager to get a share of this beautiful cock, wherever Bucky would let him. 

“Please, Daddy. Please, make me take it. Stretch me, Daddy. I need you in my hole.” 

A chuckle echoed through the room and Steve could see Bucky smirk. “Sugar, don’t you think it’s too big for you? Taking it completely at your first try?”

Steve couldn’t do anything but stare at Bucky wide-eyed. The man’s doubts hurt, and he felt himself tearing up. Did his Daddy think he couldn’t take it? Steve could, he was the best boy, a perfect boy and he could damn well take his Daddy when he wanted to. He felt ridiculous when a tear ran down his chin, but he couldn’t stop feeling rejected. 

“Daddy?” His voice wavered and finally, Bucky seemed to notice that something was wrong.

“Oh, Sugar, what happened?” He pulled Steve onto his lap until the blonde was sobbing against his shoulder. “Tell Daddy what made you upset.”

Steve lowered his gaze, ashamed of his needy behavior. Here he was, sitting in Bucky’s lap and crying because the man thought he couldn’t take his cock. It was pathetic, but the hurt felt so real that Steve couldn’t stop the tears.

“I can t-take you, I promise.” His voice was high-pitched and thin. “I p-promise, Daddy. I’ve taken so many toys. I swear it will fit.”

Realization flickered in Bucky’s eyes and a dark expression took over his face. Steve had never seen such hunger before, but instead of running, he surrendered himself to it. 

“I’m sorry I’ve hurt your feelings, Sugar.” Bucky didn’t sound apologetic but turned on. “You’re a good boy, I haven’t thought. Just do Daddy a favor and turn onto your stomach. Show Daddy that you’re right.”

Steve preened with Bucky’s words and he scrambled to obey, hurrying to roll on his stomach. His face was pressed into the mattress while he raised his ass into the air, presenting his most vulnerable part for his Daddy’s gaze. Determination to show his Daddy how strong he could be, _how good,_ filled him and he let his hands wander behind his back, pulling his panties to one side and revealing his tight hole that was gagging for Bucky’s touch. 

If there had been any self-control left, Bucky had lost it at least by now. Seeing the tight pucker of his beautiful boy the first time without a screen between them, made him go feral and before he could even process what he was doing, Bucky had already fetched the lube he stored in his night drawer and slicked up his finger. Steve was begging beautifully for it, squirming although he hadn’t even been touched yet. 

The first finger that nudged against his tight little rim made Steve cry in satisfaction. He shuddered and squirmed, forcing himself not to push back onto the finger. His Daddy hadn’t allowed him to move yet, and he would hold back as long as he could. His obedience got rewarded with the first finger that breached him open. 

It went smoothly. Steve was used to relaxing his hole and he concentrated on the sensation of being filled. He was wordlessly begging for more, clenching around the slick finger and encouraging Bucky to give him more, to give him everything. Thankfully, Bucky gave him two immediately, stretching him and preparing him for his Daddy’s cock. 

Steve whimpered and moaned, sobbed around his Daddy’s digits, and pleaded with him to go deeper. The arousal in his body was fueled by Bucky’s encouraging noises and gentle praise. _You look so good, Sugar. You open up so easily. Look how well you take it, Steve._

His panties were probably ruined by now, dripping with the slick Bucky spread between his legs, but Steve couldn’t care less. He whined like a whore, begging for one more finger, for one more inch. 

When Bucky was four fingers in, Steve’s pink little rim stretched obscenely around the intruders, Steve was close to losing it. He couldn’t stand it anymore. Bucky moved inside of him, grazing his sweet spot once in a while, but it wasn’t enough; it wasn’t his cock. 

“Please, Daddy. It hurts. I need your cock. ‘s not enough. Gimme your cock, I can take it.”

Bucky roared and before Steve couldn’t even bat an eye, he was turned around, his Daddy onto him. He could hear when the fabric of his panties tore and a second later, he felt something big nudging against his rim. _Finally._ He sobbed with the thought of being fucked soon and he quickly pulled his legs against his chest. 

“Open up for me, Sugar,” Bucky growled while he pressed the tip of his thick cock against Steve’s hole. “I know you can take it. Let me in. Let Daddy claim you properly.”

Just a little more pressure, a little bit more lube, and when Bucky tried to enter him the next time, his tip plopped in. Steve went limp. He had been needy the whole afternoon, empty, hurting and gagging for it and he can’t even remember how often he had cried for Bucky’s cock today. But the minute he finally got what he craved, Steve was floating. 

Everything was numb, everything but the thick cock that sunk into him, opening him up inch by inch. Steve had never been so full before, and even though it burned, even though his abused hole throbbed in pain, Steve had never been so happy before. Here, split open on his Daddy’s cock, existed nothing but pleasure. 

“Look at you, baby,” Bucky cooed while Steve struggled to take in the words. “Such an eager little slut, begging and screaming for me, but once you’re stuffed, you go all sweet on me. You’re a cockstupid little thing, Stevie.”

 _Yes._ Steve nodded, the pleasure too overwhelming to form words. He basked in the feeling of being stuffed full, happy to die like this. Bucky was moving over him, his cock thrusting in and out of Steve’s abused rim and Steve never wanted it to stop. This was what he had always craved when he rode his toys alone in the bedroom, watched by countless strangers. Someone else to take over his pleasure.

Steve knew both of them wouldn’t last long, Bucky’s cock was already twitching inside of him and the knowledge that such a powerful man was gone for him, made his walls clench even tighter around the thick cock. When Bucky hit his sweet spot multiple times in a row, Steve heard a distant scream, only to realize it had been himself. Tears were running down his face and he could do nothing but hold on while Bucky claimed his body. 

The orgasm came slowly, without a hand on his leaking cock. It was the most intense orgasm Steve had ever had and his vision blurred when the wave hit him full force. It was too much, too much pleasure, too much stretch, too much Bucky, but at the same time, it was just right. His muscles clenched around the thick cock, begging for something to fill him up. 

He had earned this, he had earned Bucky stuffing him full and when the first splash of the man’s seed painted his insides, Steve grinned dopily. He was a good boy, he had made his Daddy come. 

“You’re perfect, Stevie. I couldn’t have imagined it. First boy to take me at the first try.” The words made Steve preen. “Your little hole is sore, baby.”

Steve only grunted. He didn’t care about it, didn’t care that his Daddy had fucked him sore. On the contrary, he loved the reminder of Bucky’s lust. 

Bucky turned him until he laid on his stomach, spreading his cheeks to get a good look at his abused hole. He trailed a finger over the edge, pressing slightly until his come was running down Steve’s thighs. The vision made him groan. 

“Oh, Sugar. I don’t think I can stay away for long. It looks so pretty, all red and swollen.”

The thought should have made Steve run, but Bucky’s endless hunger was soothing something inside of him. Steve was wanted, and if Bucky wanted to fuck him again, he could certainly take it. There were no doubts, all of them fucked out by the most handsome man Steve had ever seen. 

He could only hope that he wouldn’t regret it the next day.


End file.
